All's Fair In Love and War
by TwilightFan2694
Summary: War rages between the rebels and the kingdom. Bella and Edward are born mortal enemies. But what will happen when they meet on the battlefield? They must decide which is more important: love or duty. Will they decide in time, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This prologue is not the best, and I guarantee that the story will get better. Stick with it please, and give me a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

* * *

Bella's POV

I wished that I could say that the war started long before I was born. I really wished I could. Unfortunately, the war started less than a year before I was born. To top it all off, I was the reason this war started. Maybe I should start from the beginning, but I'll try to spare you the gory details.

My father, Lord Charles, was the best friend of King Edward I. He spent many years going to court to have chats with the king, or to go on hunts with the royal family. Neither of the two men were married at the time. They often joked about how they were the two most powerful men in the country, but they couldn't find themselves acceptable wives.

This went on for years. The two men were starting to get worried that they would never find a woman to catch their eye. Then Lady Renee came to court and caught the eye of both my father and the king.

My father was a very persistent and charming man when he wanted to be. However, the king had more money and power. She loved my father's charm, but she also loved what the king had to offer. Both men tried to win her favor over the other, driving a wedge between old friends.

One other major change happened. The king ceased to be the kind man he had been all of his life. He raised taxes, made ridiculous laws, and increased the punishments for breaking any laws. In essence, he became a tyrant. The people were starving and scared.

Renee did not like the changes she saw in the king. She eventually allowed my father to win her hand. They were married a few weeks later.

The king was absolutely livid when he found out what Charles had done. He thought that he would eventually win Renee's hand and make her his queen. Any lasting remnants of friendship he held with Charles disappeared that day.

The king had Charles and Renee banished from the kingdom. Renee was distressed at the thought of having to live in hiding the rest of her life, but she loved my father and agreed to go into hiding with him. Little did they know at the time that I had been conceived the night after their wedding.

My father and mother had successfully hidden themselves away in the mountains to the North of the kingdom, but they were not safe from the king's anger.

One day, an old man wandered into the king's city and demanded an audience. He claimed to be a fortune teller who had heard of a new prophecy. The king listened to the man with disinterest at first, until he found out that it was about his own demise.

You see, the fortune teller told him about how his old friend, turned enemy, would have a child who would be his downfall. Apparently this child would, one day, be responsible for the king's death.

A few weeks later, my father and mother found out that my mother would be having a child. The king had men searching for the couple to have them killed. In self defense, my father began sneaking into kingdom cities and recruiting people to join what he called the Rebellion.

Many flocked to his call and gathered in the mountains. They formed very well hidden shelters and hand crafted weapons. It wasn't too long before my father had a large army to back him up. However, he knew it was foolish to attack the king outright, so he continued to raise his army, leading the occasional skirmish against the king's men.

The king, out of fear, married a woman named Elizabeth. They did not love each other, but she had little choice, and he needed an heir. He could not stand the though of losing the throne without leaving behind an heir. It wasn't long before Elizabeth found out she would be having a baby soon as well.

The months passed and Renee came closer and closer to her due date. The pregnancy was a difficult one, and she died soon after giving birth, but not before she named her daughter- Isabella Swan. That's me.

Charles was devastated with his wife's death, but he had little time to mourn. He had to figure out how to take care of me, and he also had to worry about attacks from the king.

News came to the rebel camp about a month later that Queen Elizabeth had given birth to a healthy baby boy, named Edward II. My father was not at all thrilled with the news. He had no doubt that the king would raise his son to be as much of a tyrant as he was. The only hope was that the young prince would take after his mother and her kind ways.

To sum up my brief story as to how this whole mess started, my father raised me as a fighter, and the war raged on. Rumor has it that the prince was trained in combat by the best fighters in the kingdom. He soon surpassed them all and would soon take his place in his father's army. He had grown up to look the spitting image of his father, but with his mother's vibrant green eyes. He was a "heart breaker" apparently. I wouldn't know, I've never seen him.

That brings me to where we are today. I am currently in the training arena, practicing my swordsmanship. I was an excellent archer, but my strength lay with the sword.

I know what you're thinking, I'm a girl so why am I training? Well, my father didn't know what else to do with me. He loved me, especially since I looked almost exactly like my mother, except I got my father's chocolate brown eyes.

Anyway, back to my training. It was crucial that I prove myself to my father right now because as soon as I turn 18, my father is enlisting me in the army. I could wind up as a common soldier, or I could wind up leading the army itself. My father never went to battle himself. He was more of a tactician than a fighter. I got my skill from a couple of officers- Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

My 18th birthday was a mere week away, and I was anxious. I wanted to make my father proud. From what I had heard, the prince had taken over for his father as leader of the king's army almost a year ago, on his 17th birthday. Since that moment, he had been slaughtering our men. Since I was easily the best fighter around, I wanted to get out there and take him out.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see my best friends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, waving me over. Knowing them, they would want to try to beat me in a fight again. Hadn't they learned their lesson the last time? They both wound up with major bruises and a wounded ego. And that was only about a month ago.

"Hey Em, Jazz! What's up?" I asked. Both boys were a year older than me, but we had become the best of friends after they made fun of me for being a little girl on the practice field and I beat their asses. Yeah, we'd been inseparable ever since.

"Hey Bellsie!" Emmett exclaimed and grabbed me in a giant bear hug. I just chuckled as he put me down. I walked over to Jasper and hugged him too.

"Hello Bella. Emmett here was insisting that we ask you for a rematch from last month. You could look at it as extra training, just please don't cause any serious harm!" Jasper seemed slightly afraid. I didn't blame him. After we finished our last practice fight, for the 20th or so time last month, both boys had been worse for wear.

I nodded. "You know, you guys are such idiots for asking me to spar with you all the time. You never win, even when I go easy on you. And it's always two against one!" I laughed.

"Oh, we'll win this time Bells!" Emmett scoffed.

I broke away from my friends with a warning look and drew my sword. They would be regretting this later. They would be joining the army with me next week, and they would have to deal with their bruises. Emmett and Jasper both drew their swords as well and braced themselves.

I let them make the first move. Emmett darted to my right at the same time that Jasper darted to my left. I almost rolled my eyes. So this was how they were going to play, huh? It wouldn't work.

I let them close in on me before I ducked under their blades and swung at Jasper with the flat of my sword. He cursed as I struck his back. He stumbled a bit and had to work to regain his balance.

In the meantime, I turned to deal with Emmett. I parried his latest swing and caught his sword on my own. I wrenched forward to pull his arm past me and toward the still recovering Jasper. Jasper had to duck Emmett's blade. While Emmett pulled his sword back, I whacked his arm with the hilt of my sword.

He actually dropped his blade when I hit him! That was a stupid move on his part since he was now defenseless for the next few moments. I cracked him over the head with the flat of the blade, which made a loud _thwack! _as it hit. He fell to his knees in surrender. I think he was afraid of earning any more bruises and he didn't want to be hit again.

I focused on Jasper again, who was cursing a lot more now that he was on his own. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He watched me carefully, trying to anticipate my next move. I faked a blow to the right. Jazz fell for my trick and moved to parry the blow, except it never came. Instead, I whacked him on the left.

He swung at me while I was still recovering my balance from that attack. I just barely dodged it and took my chance. When he swung and missed, I had ducked under it and was now passed his defense. I raised my sword and held it to his neck. His sword fell from his hands and he backed down.

"Well, looks like I won again boys!" I said while grinning. "But Jasper, nice job near the end. You almost gave me a bruise for once. But I would recommend being careful when you pull a move like that. It makes it easy for your opponent to slip past your guard and kill you easily.

He laughed uneasily. "I don't know how you always win like that Bella. You are one hell of a fighter. Oh, by the way, your father wanted to speak with you."

I gulped. This was it. I would find out where I would be placed in the army next week. Our last general had been killed by the prince's hand in the last fight. Either I would be taking his place, or I would be fighting alongside my friends as a common soldier.

I tried not to worry as I climbed onto my horse, Jacob, and rode off to my father's tent. Sometimes it was just plain annoying to have things so spread out in the camp. It had to be this way to make hiding easier, but I didn't like how I had to wait that much longer to find out the news about being in the army.

After a half hour, I finally reached my father's tent and walked in. Charles was in there, as I expected. He was up to his neck in papers, probably trying to come up with a better tactical plan than we currently had.

"Hey Dad!" I called. "You wanted to speak to me?" I did my best to hide my nervousness from him, but I don't think that I succeeded.

"Yes Bella. You know how our last army general died in the last skirmish thanks to that bloody prince?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I need a replacement, and soon. I hate to do it, but you are the best fighter I have and I want you to take the position as general. Of course, that makes you the number one target when you march."

I just scoffed. "Dad, I could best that prince any day. Don't worry about me. I was hoping you would give me that position. Don't you need two new captains too?"

He looked at me calculatingly. "Yeah, do you know anyone that you want to take those positions? You know you'll be relying on them to watch your back, right?"

I thought. Em and Jazz had definitely improved in their fighting skill. I would trust them to watch my back. "Yeah Dad. I was thinking Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock."

He nodded. "Will do. Tell them they've got the job of watching over you out there, and they best not fail. If they do, I'm sending them in after you."

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed. I gave him a quick hug and dashed out to tell my friends the news. They would be glad to be captains, it made them look better. I couldn't wait to get out there and kick some kingdom butt.

I didn't have anything against the kingdom in general. I just felt that the king needed to lessen the burden he was placing on the people. Actually, I felt we needed a new king altogether. From what I'd heard, the prince sounded like a decent guy, except that he did as his father bid him to do.

Soon I would be facing the prince in battle. Thankfully he wouldn't know I was a girl. I would be wearing a helmet that would hide my face. I didn't want him to take it easy on me because of my gender. No, I was looking forward to the challenge that his skill presented on the battlefield. Finally, I would face an opponent worthy of my time.

As expected, my friends were ecstatic about their positions as captains of the army. They wanted to go tell their parents, so they rode off shortly after I told them the news. I noticed it was getting pretty dark, so I headed back to my own tent, right beside my father's.

As I settled in to sleep that night, I couldn't help but feel excited. In one short week, all of my training would be put to the test. The week couldn't go by fast enough. I smiled and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

**REVIEW! What was your favorite or least favorite part? And should Alice and Rosalie be ladies of the court, or new refugees who come to the rebels? Let me know in a review. Most popular of the two choices will win out for when the two girls enter the story later on. Depending on the choice depends on when they come in. I have an idea for either way, so it's up to you to review and tell me which idea is best. Remember, if you don't review, I won't know and won't be able to count your review. Don't be shy, just click the review button and lend me your thoughts . =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. It looks like Alice and Rosalie will most likely end up in the rebel camp and not in the palace, but if you still want a say in that, I will be opening a poll on my profile for you to thanks to _imarriededward_ for her wonderful dedication to all of my stories, and her constant encouragement. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. (sadly) However, I do get to have some fun with the characters and make them play nicely in my own little plot *cackles evilly* Poor guys never had a chance. =) **

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Almost Eighteen years of life, and this bloody war was still going on. I, personally don't even understand why the war is going on, besides the fact that my father imposed some pretty unrealistic taxes. The only reason I'm fighting in this war is because as prince, I must be seen to show support to my father's cause. That definitely does not mean I agree with it.

Here I am, laying down for sleep, and all I can think about is that I am doing the wrong thing. Ironically enough, it is my sleep that causes these thoughts of insecurity. It might sound ridiculous, but every night I am visited in my dreams by the face of a girl. I've had these dreams for as long as I can remember, her age changing as the years went by.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep again. The last thing I remember thinking was that I wanted to see her face again. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I had found myself falling in love with her. She never spoke, only gazed at me with a worried look.

_I looked around me. I was on a battlefield somewhere in the mountains from the looks of things. That was new, I'd never been here in my dreams before. _

_I grimaced as I looked around. There were dead bodies everywhere. Many were kingdom men, but the majority seemed to be rebels, I could tell from their clothing. Something didn't feel right._

_I felt the need to search through the bodies, I didn't know why. Clearly we had defeated the rebels, why would I be concerned about finding someone among the dead? Either way, I continued sifting through the bodies. What I saw was horrible. _

_Lying before me, lifeless eyes gazing back at me, was the woman from my dreams. She had a sword sticking out of her chest. A second glance showed it to be my own sword. _

_NOOO! My mind cried out. I could not be the one responsible for killing this angel. _

_And yet, I could believe it. She was wearing the armor of the rebel army. When I fought, I had the tendency to attack the enemy without really noticing who I killed. _

_The voice came to me, like it did every night. It was a raspy voice, very frail, but it had an eerie note to it. The voice always brought chills to me, straight to my very bones. I listened to it with trepidation. I feared what it would tell me this time. In the past, it had told me not to fight for my father. I ignored it. Later, it tried to convince me that this war was wrong. I couldn't ignore that. I had just been agreeing with it earlier. The last warning had been last night- it had told me that something was going to happen soon, and I would have to decide where my loyalties lay. _

"_Edward, you have not heeded my warnings in the past, yet you still continue to seek my advice?" the voice sounded a little angry._

"_I didn't know I was seeking your advice sir. I only know that when I sleep I always find you in my mind. This girl here is always in my dreams too, but I don't understand it." I was nervous. 1 never liked having to talk to the voice. And with the recent turn my dream had taken,, I knew I wouldn't like what was said tonight. I was also shocked. I hadn't known that it was my own mind taking me to the girl and the voice._

"_Ah! The girl is tied into your future my boy. Like I told you yesterday- was it only yesterday?- you have a choice to make. You must decide whether you would follow your father unconditionally, even though you know he is in the wrong." _

_I opened his mouth to protest, but found that I couldn't. The words rang true. I followed my father out of duty, not out of love or out of belief. "I can't disobey him!" I exclaimed desperately. I found myself half wanting to change my mind, but it would be wrong- or would it? _

_The voice chuckled. "I thought you would say that Edward. I shouldn't tell you this, but you were meant to be king, not your father. You have a good heart, but your loyalties lie a little too deep in places they shouldn't. Tell me, how have things been since your mother passed away?" _

_I swallowed thickly. I did not like thinking of my mother right now. It hurt too much. She had died of unknown causes a few months ago. Father hadn't even seemed upset by her death, but then again, he had never loved her. "I miss her a lot. And father has ignored me except to have me go fight his battles. He didn't even seem to mourn her passing." "That would be because he killed her with poison and forced the physician to remain silent." I opened my mouth to protest these accusations against my father, but the voice cut me off. "Didn't you wonder why he had some random physician examine her when she died, rather than her older brother, Dr. Cullen? Didn't you wonder why the Cullens weren't allowed to go to the funeral?" The voice had started to get louder now. Each accusation against the king made it gain more and more volume. "Didn't you ever wonder why you haven't seen any of your relatives in years? It was all his doing. He didn't want you to know them. He had them secretly exiled. He would wish you dead too, if you weren't his only heir." By now the voice had dropped to a whisper. _

_I shivered. "T-that isn't possible. Why would he do that. I don't want to believe it!" I tried to deny it, but I knew the voice was telling the truth. It had to be. "You still haven't told me what this girl has to do with anything, and why she is suddenly dead in my dreams!" I said. I just wanted to think about something else, besides the fact that my own father had killed the only person I had felt close to in the past._

"_I'm sure you are anxious to know my dear boy, but much of that must not be revealed. Let me just say that her fate is in your hands. Should you make the wrong choice in the future, she will die…"_

_The voice began fading off into the distance, until it finally vanished. I kept calling for it to come back. I had more questions that I wanted to ask. But it was no use, the voice was gone, and I was stuck staring into the lifeless eyes of a woman I shouldn't love because I had never met her. But I did love her. _

"_What must I do to keep you alive?" I whispered to her still form. _

_As if that had been the key, she started breathing again and looked up at me, pain clear in her eyes due to the sword still sticking through her chest. She seemed to be imploring me with her eyes, but I didn't understand. I still didn't know why she didn't speak in his dreams._

_She began to look frustrated as I continued to ponder over what she wanted from me. I was shocked when she opened her mouth and spoke for the first time. _

"_Edward," she whispered. I looked at her in surprise and wonder. Even her voice was beautiful, despite it only being a whisper._

"_Yes," I whispered too. _

"_I don't want to die. This war must stop. Too many people are dying for nothing. Your father needs to change, or else we need a new king." She started coughing. I knew she didn't have long left to live before I would once again hold her lifeless form. _

"_I don't want you to die either. I'll try to stop the war, but I won't go against my father, I'm sorry." _

_She just nodded as if that was no less than she had expected. She smiled weakly at me before falling limply into my arms again. _

I jerked awake suddenly. I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. That nightmare had, by far, been the worst I've ever had in all my years. I mean, I thought it was bad when I had to listen to the voice, but this time the beautiful angel had spoken to me and begged me to end this war.

I hated to deny the angel, but I could not bring myself to betray my father. My only hope now was that this last nightmare would not come true.

I looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. I cursed. It was way too early to be up, but I would never be able to get back to sleep. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I would just have to work on calming myself down before the rest of the palace wakened. There was no other way to keep my father from discovering my momentary thoughts of betrayal.

I headed out to the stables and saddled my horse, Nessie. Nessie had served me well for years and knew my moods. She could tell I was stressed. "Hey there Ness. Would you be opposed to riding around the training area with me? I need to calm down before my father wakes up."

Nessie nudged my arm and looked at me as if to say " Sure I don't mind, but if I may ask, what has you so upset?"

"Oh Ness, it was just a bad dream. I've been having doubts about this whole war and my dreams lately have been telling me that this war needs to end soon or bad things will happen. My instincts tell me that I need to get the hell out of this war as soon as possible."

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. She clearly didn't think that I should just up and leave the war.

You don't understand Nessie. My father is a tyrant, and worse yet, I feel like he resents me. He sees me as a weapon to use on the battlefield. I fear that he wishes to erase mother's memory and replace it with a new queen. One who is younger and much more easily manipulated. He wishes for an heir who takes after him. He thinks I'm too soft."

She looked at me again as if to say, "You don't know that."

"But that is what my dreams have been telling me. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't plan to up and leave, but my dreams have left me confused and shaken. I just need to relax for a bit and calm down so I can go back to normal."

Nessie nodded her head and turned so that I could mount up. I climbed onto her back and we began our journey at a canter. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the breeze ruffle my hair.

I eventually found myself enjoying the freedom that I felt when riding my horse. We had probably circled the practice field about five times before the sun finally began to rise.

The warmth of the sun felt good. I allowed my mind to wander to other matters. The most pressing of which was my next mission. Our scouts had reported that the rebel army planned on sending a battalion to attack the best trading cities to the north. Father planned on sending me and my best men to intercept them before they arrived. Of course, our spies said that they weren't actually heading off until next week, so I would be riding out to battle again in one week's time.

I let the dream fade to the back of my mind as Ness and I finished our trip around the field one more time. I led Nessie to the stables and began to groom her. I brushed out her coat, made sure she had plenty of food, reassured her that I was going to be okay, and then left. Any other work would be taken care of by the grooms.

When I entered the palace, my father was waiting for me. He looked angry, for reasons that I could not fathom. He would no doubt inform me of his latest annoyance over breakfast.

"Where have you been Eddie! You do know that I've been looking for you for about an hour now, and I am not impressed!" he shouted. Wow, lucky me. I got yelled at before breakfast even started. I hid my cringe when he called me Eddie. I detested that nickname. My name was Edward, and that is what I wanted people to call me. I had zero tolerance for nicknames of any kind, I only kept my mouth shut because I did not want to face one of father's punishments again. The last time I had gotten a little mouthy, he had had me flogged and sent to spend quality time in the dungeons. Yeah, I really love the guy after all the hell he puts me through. I'm sure anyone could catch the sarcasm here. Nope, my father and I hate each other. He puts up with me because I am the only heir to the throne, I put up with him because he is my father and the king.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't sleep and decided to go for an early morning ride to wake me up." I gritted my teeth. Hopefully he would believe my story about waking up and not wonder why it was that I couldn't sleep. He just nodded and indicated that I should wash up before breakfast.

I hurried off to my chambers to wash my hands and face in the washbasin. Of course, what I saw next caused me to pause in my mission to get to breakfast. I was frozen in fear.

On the wall next to the doorway was a note. It wasn't the fact that there was a note that freaked me out. It was the words on the note:

**It wasn't so hard to get in here. Remember that. I'm coming for you, and I won't rest until you are dead my dear prince. I should be the heir to the throne, not you. I'm the oldest. **

**Let the hunt begin.**

I was puzzled as to what this person meant by "I'm the oldest." As far as I knew, I was an only child… unless father had an illegitimate son somewhere who was born before me. I was terrified to know that this guy could easily get into my room and leave a warning note. But what really chilled me to the bone were the final words: Let the hunt begin.

I ripped the note off the wall and ran to the dining hall. I planned to ask my father about possible half brothers who might want to kill me. That would make me worthless to father. Should I die, he could put his illegitimate son on the throne, if one really existed.

I burst into the room in a huff and strode up to the king. "Father, do you have any illegitimate sons that I am not aware of? You know, older brothers? Because, if so, they don't seem to want me to be your heir." I thrust the note under my father's note and waited while he read it.

I watched his reaction carefully. He seemed to be trying to hide a smirk. So, he knew about this guy and would be happy to see him succeed.

"Yes son, you have an older brother. As a matter of fact, he just moved into the city recently and is doing some spy work for me. He is making himself very useful, unlike you." That was below the belt. He knew I gave it my all in battle. His belittlement of my mission was just plain old hurtful. "By the way son, the rebels have a new general. Apparently this guy is the best they've got. Barely any of the rebels know who this new general is. Apparently he is a relative of my nemesis, Charles Swan. He also has a few new captains at his back and the most skilled fighters. They are putting a lot on this raid. I expect you to stop them."

"But father, if what you say is true, my men and I will be severely outnumbered and outmanned. I need more men!" I begged. This was turning into a suicide mission. My only hope would be to take out this new general, but it would take time and resources.

"You can have a few more men, but I need the rest of them for other missions and to protect the palace. I expect you to leave tomorrow to head out to the trade cities in the north. If you are going to cut them off, you need to be there before they head out. Now go and prepare your men to leave!" I found myself being abruptly dismissed.

I bowed to my father before taking my leave. "Yes sir, I'll get started right away." I felt my stomach rumble. I hadn't even gotten to eat breakfast! I decided to ignore my protesting stomach and to muster my regiment.

As I walked out to the training arena, I saw my squad captains standing off to one side and laughing about something that one of the soldiers had done during a practice session. "Alec, Felix, Demetri! Just the men I was looking for."

Alec sighed. "It's never good when you are looking for us. When do we leave?"

"Lovely that you assume just because I am looking for you that we need to prepare to leave, but you would be quite correct in this instance my friend." He used the term friend rather loosely. These three men were all extremely loyal to his father and would stab him in the back in an instant if he wasn't careful. "My father wishes for us to leave tomorrow, as early as possible. We head to the northern trade cities and wait to intercept the rebels. We fight until they are dead. If they retreat, we follow them to the mountains and then send scouts to track their flight back to camp. That is the plan. Get the men ready to leave, I'd prefer to leave in the morning." The three men nodded solemnly and split up to prepare the men for battle. I decided to head back to my chambers to pack the essentials for this trip. I couldn't afford to lose, but it was going to take every ounce of cunning I had to win this battle.

I probably spent all of a half hour preparing some things to take with me. I made sure to pack some clothes for the journey as well as the scrolls that held all of my plans. I grabbed my gear as well. I brought all of these things to the stables and packed them onto Nessie. "Hey girl, we leave tomorrow. You ready?"

Her expression and the slight eye roll read something along the lines of "of course!" I grinned and patted her back.

My next trip was to the kitchens. I filled several water skins at the well along the way. When I arrived, I asked the cook to prepare food for my regiment to take with them to the north. I was promised salted pork, stale bread, a few skins of wine, more water skins, and carrots. Not very appetizing if I do say so myself. I was used to it.

Satisfied that I had properly prepared myself for my departure, I headed off to my chambers once more. I thought some alone time would be nice. I could escape the craziness of court life for a little while.

Except I wasn't alone when I arrived. Some creepy blond haired man was standing in my room, smirking at me, nothing but hate in his cold blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. He had no right to be in here, so I knew that none of the servants or guards had let him in. The only thing that I could think of was…

Oh my god! This guy was here to kill me. He had left that note earlier, and I had pretty much ignored it, besides my little outburst to father this morning.

"I'm your older brother, James. I'm disappointed in you Eddie Boy. I thought you would have figured it out by now, my identity and that crap." He watched with amusement as fear flickered through my eyes. "No I'm not going to kill you yet. You have your little mission ahead of you, but I will warn you that father loves me most, and you might not come back to the same home you are used to. Actually, the chances are good that you won't come back at all!" He was cackling now.

"Oh, I'll come back. Just so you know, you'll never inherit the throne." My threats sounded pathetic, even to me.

"Tut, tut, Eddie. You can do better than that. Now, I have to go make myself useful to father, unlike you. Be assured that I will be hanging around court from now on, dear brother. And you won't be heir to the throne for long!"

With those words he departed, leaving me fuming. I'd show him who was the useful one. No matter what, I would capture the enemy's general and bring him back to the palace for interrogation. No one spoke to me like that.

As the sun sunk below the horizon, I climbed into bed. Tomorrow began the start of a new battle, and a new determination.

My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was, please let me sleep peacefully tonight. And thankfully, I fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Review! Reviews are the answers to everything. They make me write! Let me know what you loved, what you hated, and what you hope happens in the future. I'm interested to see what you guys think is going to happen. I accept anonymous reviews! Please let me know what you think so far. =) And keep an eye out for my poll about Alice and Rosalie. Cheers!**

**~Twilightfan2694 (AKA: Jess)  
**


	3. AN: Vote for Poll

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter, but I just felt like I needed to mention a thing or two. I know I have received reviews and favorite stories, etc. for this story, but I haven't been able to update because of two factors: 1. I have been very busy between driving for driver's ed, and the beginning of the school year, and 2. I still have a three way tie for my poll regarding this story. Until I find out how everyone wants Alice and Rosalie to enter the story, I cannot update. I want to know which idea is the most popular, but only three people have voted, and each one was for a different choice... Please vote so I can update. Until then, I won't know whether Alice and/or Rosalie will be in the next chapter or the one after it. Please, help me out. It isn't that big a deal because I will pick for myself in a few months if I have to, but if you don't want to wait I need your votes. It isn't a blind poll, so you can see where things stand as is, right now. Please take a few moments to visit my profile page and vote, or if you would prefer, you can PM me with your choice and I'll keep track of the votes on my own. Thanks, and sorry about this. If you haven't already, you can check out my other stories in the meantime.**

**~Twilightfan2694~  
**


End file.
